Oh Shit
by colfaxx
Summary: Who knows,It started as a piece and just took off. Momma rules the Heights,read it or don't read it..kinda up to you now isnt it. I OWN NOTHING exept the girls that are MINE.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Shit**

Brittany,Santana and Quinn decided to go to the mall on the other side of town this week for the weekly shopping trip instead of their normal mall to see if they could find something different to buy instead of the same old clothes they had seen all year.

As they entered the mall, Britt yelled to Santana to wait up for her as she had gotten her shoe lace caught in a bench.

As Santana's name left Britt's lips 11 heads snapped over to see who the blonde girl was yelling at to see Santana and Quinn smile at the ditzy blonde and turn towards her.  
As she reached Brittany, Santana was surprised to see the three girls were suddenly surrounded by what looked like a whole room full of biker **GIRLZ **all wearing chains and leather and looking a bit mad at them when the biggest girl Santana had ever seen walked right up to them and asked.

_Santana?..Santana Lopez?_

Santana looked at her with her best bitch face and said, **_WHO WANT'S TO KNOW?  
_**  
She never saw the fist coming as she was punched right in the face,Britanny just looked shocked and Quinn started yelling _**what the fuck do you think your doing?**_

The big gal looked at britt and asked her name.

_HI, I'm Brittany who are you?  
_  
The girl just yelled,_** BUBBLES!..** _and a tiny little blue haired girl came running up and said... _Yes Tia?_  
The giant girl(TIA) told Bubbles to take Britt to go get some ice cream.._Yes Tia_,Bubbles says, then grabbed Brittany's hand and said, _how about you and I go get some ice cream and get to know one another?  
_  
Britt looked at Quinn and then looked down at Sanni, Santana just nodded and said _you go ahead with her BrittBritt._ She was'nt really sure what was happening, but she really wanted some ice cream and Sann said it was OK so Brittany just nodded and walked off with Bubbles to the food stand.

Tia looked at Quinn and asked what her name was.

Quinn thought about lying but figured this girl allready seemed to know, so she put her hand on her bulging belly and said _Quinn.  
_  
Tia just looked at her for a second and realising that the girl was pregnant, said _Meat get in front of her and protect the child_..and a short heavy set girl with the biggest eyes either girl had ever seen stepped up to Quinn and wrapping her hands around her waist and lying her head over Quinn's belly said _done_.

Then Tia, seeing that Quinns belly was protected, slapped Quinn across the face so hard the she allmost snapped her neck and then said _OK Meat that's good_.  
And the girl named Meat just nodded and stepped back.

Now things really started to get weird.

Tia looked at Santana sitting on her ass and said get up.

Santana got to her feet slowly holding her nose to stop the bleeding.

Tia looked right at her and said._Momma has told me all about you three, she said that the dumb one was untouchable and she warned us to never go near her part of town, so we could never just go to her school and beat the shit out of all of you for making her life miserable._  
_Allthough why she just does'nt beat you all to death we still hav'nt figured out, but she must have her reasons and none of us are stupid enough to argue with Momma's reasons._  
_**But your on our side of town now.  
**_  
Santana and Quinn are both smart enough not to pull any bitch antics when all 10 of the remaining girls start laughing at them with a completely feral look in their eyes like they would have no problem just killing them right in the middle of a crowded mall.  
Santana and Quinn have also noticed that absolutely no one is even looking in the direction of these girls, as if they know better than to draw the attention of the leather clad **GIRLZ **to themselves.

Santana finally gets her nerve back and asked why they are giving the trinity shit as they don't even know us.

Tia just laughes in her face and says .._**OH** we know who **THE UNHOLY TRINITY** are, you all are fucking famous around these parts._  
_You're still alive **ONLY** because we know who you are, and Momma said not to go look for you and just end your worthless asses once and for all so she can have some peace at school,we know all about the names and the pushing and the slushies,OH we know who you are all right._

As Santana and Quinn look at each other with shock on their faces, Quinn wispers under her breath RACHEL?

Tia's head whips towards Quinn and she gets right up into her face ,her eyes on fire and says.  
_You never say Momma's name again or I won't be able to stop them_(nodding her head at the rest of the girls).

When Quinn and Santana glance at the girls surrounding them they see **HATE**..Pure **HATE**.

Tia just nods and says, _Yeah, you see it too huh? they **WILL** kill you if you ever say Momma's name in our presence again.  
Now your gonna get you're nice little blonde friend and you're gonna get your asses out of **OUR** mall and stay the fuck on your own side of town._  
_But a warning...If Momma finds out we hit you, or even talked to you and she hurts us, we know what you look like now so all of us will make it our sole mission in life to end the both of yours..._**YOU GET ME?**

Quinn and Santana just nod slowly and say nothing as Tia yells _**Bubbles!**_  
Bubble's runs up pulling a laughing Brittany along with an ice cream in her hand.  
As she hands Britt off to Santana and Quinn, the girls with a single sharp movement all turn and head off in different directions leaving the cheerios with nothing but air in front of them.

Quinn grabs Britt's hand and starts pulling her towards the exit to the mall saying get your ass moving Sann, and all 3 just get in the car and get the fuck out of this nasty ass part of town.

* * *

Rachel sees the Unholy Trinity leaning against the lockers as soon as she walks into school on monday,but notices they don't have a slushie in hand so figures she can safely get to her locker .  
She steels herself for the insults she knows will be hurled at her as she passes and heads past the 3 Cheerios as fast as possible,She is a bit surprised by Quinn just nodding her head a little at her and Santana saying.. _Sup Berry?_ and Brittany as allways being the friendliest of the 3, says _Hi Rache._  
Rachel just says a quiet _hello Brittany _and hurries towards her locker,as she gets to her locker she hears Brittany ask Quinn if she can go for ice cream with Bubbles again anytime soon.

When Santana hears this she jerks her head towards Rachel in time to see her stiffen, she slowly turns around and starts walking towards Brittany whose back is turned to her.

Rachel taps Brittany on her shoulder, and as the blonde turns around Rachel asks in a voice that Quinn and Santanna have never heard before_(Britt? Where_ _did you hear that name?)  
_  
Brittany ,innocent as she is does'nt notice the change in Rachel, but both of the other 2 girls do.

Quinn just grabs her tummy and says she feels a little ill, and runs off to the girls room.

Santana on the other hand realises she just can **not **leave Brittany alone to her fate, as even if they are not together any longer Brittany is still her best friend and Rachel looks kind of dangerous right now, and no way in hell is she leaving her alone with Brittany.

Brittany looks at Rachel with a big smile on her face and tells her that she was at the Mall on the other side of town and Bubbles took her for ice cream while Quinn and Sanni talked to a bunch of biker **GIRLZ,**and that she had so much fun she was just wondering when she could do it again.

Rachel looks at Santana for a second then turns back to Brittany and asks her if she could talk to Santana alone for a minute?

Brittany looks at San and when she nods and says_ I'll see you in math class in a minute_ .  
Britt says _OkeeDokee_ and skips off to class.  
Santana looks at Rachel and starts to say something but seeing the look on the singers face her words just sort of fade out.

Rachel looks at Santana with a gleam in her eye and says _(I think we need to keep this conversation private)_as she grabs Santana's arm and literally shoves her into the room behind her,which just happens to be the Cheerio's locker room.

Santana turns to the 3 cheerleaders in the room and barks out **SCRAM!**  
in panic they all just run out, One with her shoes still in her hand.  
Santana looks at Rachel and says .._well Berry what do you want? _trying to put on her best HBIC sneer.

Rachel just looks at Santana with none of the fear the girl is used to seeing from her, and tells her._ MY NAME IS RACHEL.  
_  
Santana mumbles something.

_WHAT? _Rachel asks.

_I said I Can't say your name.  
_  
**_WHY? _**Rachel demanded.

_I can't tell you_,Santana says.

**_WHY?_ **Rachel says again.

Finally Santana just huffs and says, _Tia said if any of us said your name or told you we met she would kill me, and I'm thinking she meant that in the litteral sense_ ,and with a little panic on her face she yells  
_**YOU CAN'T TELL HER YOU KNOW! SHE WILL KILL ME!  
**_  
Rachel just looks at Santana for a second and says ...**OH SHIT,** and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh Shit part 2**

Rachel was not happy at having to let this go..But she promised Santana after the cheerio followed her around for 2 whole days begging her not to let Tia know that she had spilled the beans about them meeting in the mall last weekend.  
Rachel did'nt give in to Santana's pleading untill she used Brittany as a weapon and had her corner Rachel and beg her not to tell.  
Being as Britt was the only person in this whole frigging school that had never been mean to Rachel and had actually been friendly to her despite what her peers said.

Rachel caved and promised she would let it slide, as long as nothing changed between the trinity and herself at school, and that they would stay on their own half of town for now on, as she could'nt be there to stop the **GIRLZ **from hurting them if they strayed to the heights again.

The irony of the fact that she had been using the Lima Heights Adjacent threat all these years on Rachel when Rachel (apperently) actually **DID** run the heights was not lost on Santana and she vowed to herself to find out the truth of the matter.  
Which is why she finds herself locked in the AV room with a pasty faced Jacob Ben Israel, threatening to rip his balls off and stuff them up his ass if he did'nt tell her everything he knew about Rachel.

_**WHY DO YOU THINK I WORSHIP HER!?** _he yelled at Santana, _Rachel is **THE** baddest bitch in this whole town...maybe in this whole fucking state. She shits sunshine ,She breathes out rainbows and She could kill you in a heartbeat._  
_**WHY** she has put up with the shit this school gives her is for her alone to know.I've offered to kill you all a thousand times just to make her smile,and all you stupid fucking cheerios are the worst of the lot._  
Then Jacob pulls a gun out of his pocket and points it right at Santana's head and says,_If you ever threaten me again **I WILL KILL YOU,** no matter how much I know it will hurt Rachel, now get the fuck out of **MY **room._

Santana is scared now,she knows he's not joking, he **WILL** kill her and she's sure he would'nt even blink doing it, so she backs up to the door and leaves without another word.

* * *

**TGIF** Thinks Rachel as she gets into her outfit for the gig she has tonight at the **SHOX BOX,** it's the only place in town she can really let loose and let the sounds flow through her without anyone from her home neighborhood finding out how she is when she's not in her DIVA persona.  
There she can be herself, and she can sing something that does'nt make her ears hurt,don't get me wrong, she loves her Babs and her showtunes but at night and on the weekends she just want's to relax and rock the house with a little Zep and maybe a Foghat song or two,Tonight though it's Guns And Rosesall the way,She feels like tearing the roof off and she's gonna rip em a new one tonight.

Leroy and Hiram seeing Rachel in her gig gear with her axe strapped to her back just nod and say _goodnight little'll one._  
_We'll see you Sunday night then?(_knowing not to rile her by being the strict parents they are when she's in her Rachel outfit).

_YepYep see in the morn Lee, night Hi_ she says as she leaves the house and tears the tarp off the Bike parked allongside her car.  
She hops on the hog and kicks it up, and as she's tearing out of the driveway she does'nt fail to notice the little green Honda following her at a distance trying not to be seen(she smirks).

If Santana had'nt seen Rachel's face in the porchlight as she was leaving her house she would'nt have recognised her.  
She was dressed head to toe in black leather with a double bladed axe strapped to her back and an old leather helmet on her head, she ripped a covering off a motorcycle and hopped on like she was born to it.  
When she kicked down, the rumble from the bike was maybe the loudest thing Santana had ever heard, it actually thrummed through the seats in her car and she was a good block away.

* * *

The **GIRLZ** were waiting out front of the **BOX **when Rachel pulled up and hopped off of her bike.

Tia was the first to approach, she bent down and presented her cheek to Rachel as she said, _hello Momma it's good to have you home were you belong._

Rachel kissed Tia's cheek and lightly touched her wrist and said _Thank you T it's good to see you again it seems like forever since we've just been able to hang out together and have some fun.  
_  
_Are you all ours this weekend then?_asks Tia.

Rachel gives a little shit eatin grin and says, _Yes Tia, I'm in your hands for the whole weekend,so what do you have planned for me?_(gives a wink).

_OH Momma we are gonna have some fun tonight,the whole gangs here. Sue even let Becky come play with us this weekend so we just **HAVE** to show her how much we've missed her this last month_.(Damn cheercamp).

Rachel jumps a little and yells _**Becks where are you?come to Momma you little pint of power.  
**_  
Becky comes running at Rachel full steam and nearly knocks her flat on her ass.  
She says _hi Momma, I get to play with you guys all weekend,Sue said it was A-OK and that Tia and you would make me happy and Bubbles would buy me some ice cream and Cara was gonna do my hair and and and...  
_  
Rachel hugs Becky hard and picking her up a little just swings her around saying _OK Becks just calm down a little and take a breath, we've got all weekend to have fun so don't spill all your secrets at once now hun. _(laughing a little) Rachel gives her a little kiss on the cheek and sets the over-excited girl down patting her hand and smiling at her.

_OK Momma I'm going to go get your set ready now, the whole place has been asking me when you'll be here so imma-go-an-tell-em you're here so they can stop throwing things at the cage _(she runs off).

Rachel just smiles after the girl knowing that everyone inside would kill anyone that upsets the little spitfire, so she's safe as a bug in a rug and Sue's spies (all 3 of them) can report back that she had fun tonight (a promise all 12 of the **GIRLZ** swore to Sue).  
As Rachel swings her guitar off her back, Tia tensing up a bit, looks at her and says, _We need to talk Momma.  
_  
Rachel looks at Tia with her all knowing eyes and says _it's OK Tia, I know all about it and everything is fine, I know you were just looking out for me and I do appreciate you not killing them.  
_  
Tia stares into Rachel's eyes to see if it was really OK with with her, and seeing no hesitation relaxes her posture and nods as she links arms and leads her inside.

Rachel wispers to Tia.._You see her?  
_  
Tia nods and says _Yes_,  
Rachel says _untouchable tonight i want her to see **ME**._  
Tia looks at Rachel and seeing the glint in her eye says.._AAH I see _(smiling)  
Rachel just bumps her a little in the side and blushes a bright red saying _Yes,yes you do._  
Tia lets out a loud bark of laughter saying _I'll put the word out, we'll let her think she being sneaky and not blow her cover_.  
Rachel glances over at Tia saying_ I don't want anyone talking to her unless she speaks first OK?_  
Tia looks Rachel square in the eyes now _(Really Momma?)._  
_Yes T._  
Tia seeing the blush crawling up Rachel's neck to her cheecks chuckles a little chuckle,knowing the night just got waaay more interesting lets out a real soft .  
_OH SHIT!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Shit part 3**

Santanna saw Tia right away as she entered the bar, seeing as how the butch girl was at least a foot taller than anyone else in the place it was a fairly easy thing to spot her,Santana pulled the hoodie a little farther over herself to try to hide her face as she sidled up to the bar and ordered a V&O,she was pleasantly surprised that the tall skinny fire engine red haired albino with ghost white eyes just nodded and went off to make her drink without even asking to see her I.D.(OK fake I.D. but it was a good one made personally by PUCK).

Now Santana had allways thought she was **THE BOMB** when it came to beauty and badassness, but sereptitiously glancing at the girl setting her drink down in front of her she saw that not only was she wrong ..she was **WAAAY** wrong.  
This girl could give a man a fucking heart attack with a smile, and when she gave Santana a little wink, she swore she swooned and Santana Fucking Lopez does'nt swoon.  
Santana turned towards the stage off to her side to see the band setting up.

Tia was on Bass(big surprise there)Bubbles was sitting at an electric keyboard and Meat was sitting behind the drums allmost swallowed up by the huge set of skins, another Girl that she remembered seeing that awefull day but did'nt catch her name, was tuning what looked like an oddly shaped Grand Piano that must have cost at least 100 thousand dollars, it was so majestic looking it was breathtaking.

(over P. )_**OK PEEPS HERE SHE IS OUR OWN MAGIC MOMMA!  
**_  
When Santana saw the floor open up and smoke roll out of the hole in the floor she figured she was in for a lame ass show ,but then Rachel shot out of the floor into the air at least 10 feet and the floor slammed shut just as she landed, yelling _**ALLRIGHT BITCHES YOU READY TO TEAR THE ROOF OFF TONIGHT?  
**_  
The whole place just went ballistic, everyone was stomping both feet on the floor and slamming both fists down on the tables in front of them,Santana had been to a few bars and a few shows but **NOTHING **like this ..this was just awesome ..Rachel had'nt even sang a note and Santana knew this was a show she would'nt miss again for as long as she lived, the blood was rushing through her veins and pounding in her ears.

Rachel blasted out the first chord of Hair Of The Dog by GnR.  
The whole bar just went frikking nuts ,screaming and stomping and Santana swore she saw girls throwing panties at Rachel.  
Santana was lost... she could'nt believe that this powerfull song was being sung by Rachel(tiny)Berry and sung like it was written for her,she could'nt stop herself from joining in with the sounds and the feel of it all.  
At the end of the song Rachel looked right at Santana and tweaking the lyrics sang forcefully _**I Say It's Time To Pay YOUR Dues!  
**_  
Santana was stunned, she knew Rachel had seen her, there was no mistaking what had just happened, Rachel had looked **RIGHT** at her and sang that last line,She looked around quickly to see if anyone else had noticed when she saw Tia looking directly at her and smirking.  
Santana went to get up and hurry out of the bar but saw Tia shake her head slightly and point her finger at her in a SIT motion,not sure what to do, she sat.

Rachel sang a few more songs by the Guns and Santana had to give it to the girl, she knew how to play the room, she **OWNED** them, she could have had anyone in this room and Santana wasn't immune.  
She knew if Rachel Freaking Berry told her to strip right now and kiss her ass right in front of the whole room... she would have.

When Rachel ended her set with Every Rose Has It's Thorns, Santana glanced around and saw at least half the room openly crying and the rest were staring at her like she was made out of glass.  
Tia was looking at Rachel like the rest of the world did'nt even exist,it was ...mesmerising.  
As Rachel sang the last note she looked up under her lashes directly into Santana's eyes and winked ..then she dropped though the floor and was gone.

It was quiet for a second or 3 then the clapping and whistling started and it went on for at least 5 minutes.

Santana had heard Rachel say she was destined to be a star, but untill this moment she had thought she was just blowing smoke out her ass,she did **NOT **think that any longer .

Rachel was **ALLREADY **a star, the rest of the world just had'nt met her yet.

Santana knew then that Rachel Berry's name would be up in lights one day, and if she had anything to say about it she would be there ,standing right next to the little **DIVA**,Helping her in any way, shape or form the girl would let her.

When Santana thought this, all she could do was shake her head a little to clear out the cobwebs and think.

OH SHIT.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**  
**Don't hate me.**

* * *

**Oh Shit part 4**

Santana wasn't really sure what to do now,she knew she had been seen by Tia so just trying to slip quietly out of the bar was a NO-GO.  
The bar had calmed down a little now so she took a chance and decided she would just stand up to leave and see what happened.

Just as one foot touched the floor the stools on both sides of her were suddenly full,with Bubbles on one side and another girl she recognised from the mall last week on the other, she felt a hand on her shoulder pressing her down into her seat softly but firmly,Glancing back and seeing Tia there, she knew she was'nt going anywhere at just this moment so she sat back down and picked up her empty glass and waited.

Tia looked at the beautifull girl serving drinks and said _Regs everywhere and give this one another of whatever she's having Dawntrell._

The bartender,smiling shyly at Tia got everyone thier drinks then looked right at Tia and said _Momma said hers were free tonight and I was'nt to give her any shit so you leave her alone dear._

Tia shrugged her shoulders and said, W_e're just gonna have a little pow-wow, I wont do anything to the girl so don't you worry your pretty little self about anything and we'll just keep her company untill Momma comes for her._

Santana upon hearing this and seeing Dawntrell(god her name is as fine as she is) nod her head and leave to serve someone else, is not to shocked that Rachel seems to know her,a little jealous maybe but it seems Rachel is a bit more than she imagined and Santana knows that at least it's starting to look like she might live through the night.

_So what did you think of our little show ? _Tia asks._  
_  
_Fucking totally awesome _was the only thing she could think of so that's what Santana replied.

Bubbles giggled and Santana had to look twice to make sure it was'nt Rachel sitting there, it sounded so much like her it was scary.

Tia saw Santana's reaction and just chuckled and said. I_ know right,Bubbles here is a little Momma in training and she's the closest in skill to her so don't let her size fool you._  
She's as deadly as I look.

Santana doesn't say anything ,she's starting to think she might have been judging books by the wrong cover for awhile now but she's learning real fast that not all in Lima is as it seems. she nods and waits.

Tia is looking at Santana now with a knowing look and smirking a little at what the girl has to look forward to in her future.  
Tia has seen Momma when she really turns it on, and this loud ,brash Latina does'nt stand a farts chance in a windstorm against Momma.  
If she wants her she **WILL **have her.

Allthough Tia is still having a little trouble picturing this girl sitting next to her giving Momma any trouble without Momma just beating her ass, there seems to be a reason Momma has'nt just whipped her yet, and Tia, looking at the beauty of the girl is starting to think Momma had a plan all allong (Tia smirks knowingly).

Apon seeing the smirk on Tia's face Santana thinks she's missing something ,but for the life of her she just can't quite figure out what,she's not sure if she should be happy or worried that the smirk on the tall girl is giving her chills.

Tia had just started to say something to Santana when she saw Rachel headed towards them through the crowd,Tia snapped her mouth shut and kept an eye on her just in case she needed any help getting through the mass of people jammed into the bar,Knowing how carried away Momma's fans can get right after a show she gave Bubbles a little nudge and they both turned to watch,ready to beat the shit out of anyone that got to grabby(Knowing Momma would **NOT** hurt the bar-patrons/fans if at all possible, so the **GIRLZ **made sure she did'nt have to.

When Santana turned to see what had grabbed Tia and Bubble's attention, she saw Rachel Berry walking towards her with both men and women trying anything they could do to get the Diva to notice them,and seeing the way they all fawned over Rachel gave Santana an odd feeling in her gut.  
She knew this feeling ,it was the same feeling she used to get when she saw Artie talking to Britt.

**JEALOUS**..She was fucking jealous, and it was'nt a feeling she liked but ..there it was.

When she saw a group of women surround Rachel she allmost lost it,she was tensing up and just about to go and whip some ass to get (Dem-Bitches)away from Rachel when she felt a hand on her shoulder...she turned to look at Tia with a kill first look on her face.

Tia just shook her head a little and said _..Don't worry, we **ALL** have Momma's back here,no one that want's to live through the night will touch her here, she's safe so you just calm down and let her enjoy herself._  
_If you'll look you can see she likes the attention and she can handle herself just fine, so you just get that nasty look off you're face before she gets here..OK?_

Santana looked again and she could see Tia was right.

Rachel was in heaven right now, you could see it on her face,this is what she lived for.

She was just glowing with the adoration she was getting and she was **100%** safe as you noticed at least 8 of the **GIRLZ** surrounding her at a small distance like a shield of power.  
Calming down now, you realised that if it looked like Rachel was in danger that particular shield would hurt the one causing the danger** AND THEY WOULD** **HURT THEM BAD.  
**  
Santana is starting to realise that her and Quinn are lucky to be alive right now, these **GIRLZ **of Rachel's look like they would Die for the Diva and she is starting to think to herself that she just might too.

As Rachel approaches the bar she smiles at Bubble's and nods at Tia before getting right in Santana's personel space and looking her right in the eye says.  
_Hello Santana._

* * *

**A/N **  
**I'm an evil bastard I know haha**  
**But I kind of had to split it here you know**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N  
I had a complaint that Rachel had'nt shown her badassness yet.**  
**So here you go  
**

* * *

**Oh Shit part 5**

Santana was just about to reply to Rachel's hello when a loud peircing **MOMMA **was heard throughout the bar,The effect was emmediate.

Rachel whistled really loudly turned to Tia and said_, Get me there **NOW**!,Bubbles get to Becky ,Santana you need to stay put_.

Then things all happened at once and Santana just sat there in shock as Tia grabbed Rachel and threw her towards the sound of the scream,at the same time Bubbles literally dissapeared from sight running towards the sounds that Becky was now making, a sort of quiet sobbing.  
At the sound of the whistle from Rachel everyone in the whole bar kneeled down where they were, with a few exeptions and they were being pulled down by those closest to them.

Rachel was flying through the air at an alarming speed when Santana noticed her stillettoes falling off her feet while she was still in the air and landing on top of a table looking like Rachel had just set them there.

Rachel landed right next to Becky with absolutely no sound at all ,not even a huff or grunt.  
As she was turning towards the 3, what looked to Santana like older High school kids at least 19 years old looking snidely at Becky.  
Bubble's was just reaching them and she surrounded Becky with her arms and jumped a bit away from the spot she was in.

So now it was just Rachel and the 3 older kids standing there, and all the **GIRLZ **standing spread out within the bar, TIA slowly walking towards them with all the kneeling patrons moving like water out of her way.

Rachel,looking at the 3 said,_Did you just make Becky cry?  
_  
The little retard just bumped into me was all the taller of the 3 got out before Rachel was on him.

Santana had been watching Bruce Lee movies since before she could walk and even counting special effects she had NEVER seen anything like what she was seeing now.

Rachel had hit the boy in the face and neck at least 15 times before she could blink,as he was falling she turned in a perfect spin and kicked the second boy in the chest and knocked him into the wall behind him and as he was slumping to the ground Rachel jumped up into the air and came down on top of the third boy and hit him on top of his head once and he crumpled to the ground.

The whole thing took **MAYBE **6 seconds and Rachel had'nt made a sound. NO ONE had made a sound.

Then Rachel softly walked over towards where Bubble's was cuddling Becky and shielding her eyes from what just happened.

_Hi sweety ,did that bad man scare you?  
_  
Becky looked up from where Bubbles was holding her and shot up into Rachel's arms,Crying softly now with just little sobs saying, _He bumped me and knocked me down then started yelling at me calling me names and I did'nt know what to do so I did what you told me to and I hollered for you_(all in one breath).

_They won't bother you again honey, so you go with Bubbles and get cleaned up and she'll get you an iced-cream OK?  
_  
Becky,wiping her eyes one last time, looked at Rachel with what was without a doubt totall love and worship, said _Thank you Momma_,and headed off to the little girls room with Bubbles who just looked at Rachel and smiled and nodded as she led the little one off to get cleaned up.

Rachel looked at Tia saying ,_Get them out of here and I want all 3 on the wall of shame_.

Tia grunted and said with a huff,_**OF COURSE MOMMA**_! then with the help of the other **GIRLZ **that were closing in on the scene she dragged all 3 boys off to a room in the back to take pictures of them before throwing them out into the street.

Rachel whistled once more and everyone got up and went back to what they were doing(with a little added gossip and oohs and aaahs to make the night a little more interesting).

Santana had seen a lot of shit in her day, but this was some shit she would remember forever, it was just awe inspiring to see Tiny little Rachel Berry the girl who McKinley high school had made into a punching bag for the last 2 years beat the shit out of 3 taller,older,and what looked like better shape **MEN**,and not even break into a sweat doing it.  
The first thing that came to her mind was **HOLY SHIT!,**The second thing was that Rachel could have kicked the shit out of her or any of the idiots at school at any time in the last couple of years.  
The third and most puzzling was ..Why had'nt she?

As Rachel was approaching Santana,she could'nt think of one thing to say to the little Diva.  
What can one say to the girl whose life she had made **HELL** for the longest time, when that same girl could just have fucking ended her at any time whatsoever.  
As Rachel got closer, Santana got more and more nervous knowing there was'nt really anything she **COULD** say,she said the first thing that came to mind.  
**_HOLY SHIT BERRY!  
_**  
The whole sentance had'nt left her mouth before she felt something being pushed into the back of her head.

Standing behind her with a large double-barreled shotgun pointed right at her head was Dawntrell the(seemingly)shy bartender saying _**WHAT** did you just call Momma?_

Now Santana was shitting bricks when she turned around and looked right down the barrels of the biggest gun she had ever seen,and said _B-B-B-Berry?_

Rachel reached them at just this moment.  
Putting her hand on the barrel of the gun pressing down lightly said,_It's Ok Dawn, that's one if the few names she's_ _called me that I don't really mind_(smiling a small smile at Santana)._Now put the Ice Maker away now Dawny it's OK._

Santana ,afraid to make the slightest movement is able to breathe again as the weapon is slowly pointed towards the ceiling and she sees the finger pull away from the trigger.  
As she starts to catch her breath she turns around again looking into Rachel's eyes and asks ._What **AM** I allowed to call you?  
_  
Rachel, who by now has gotten right up into Santana's face steps back a little and tilts her head just a bit and says,  
_Hello,I'm Rachel Berry. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Santana Lopez.I think maybe it's time for you and I to sit down and have a drink and get to know one another_.

And then to top off the strangest night of Santana's life, Rachel giggles.

Santana looks at Rachel, and nodding, lets her lead her off to a roped off table in a quiet corner of the bar can only think to herself ,what the fuck have I gotten myself into here.  
As they sit Santana is watching Rachel out of the corner of her eye,her feelings about the Diva changing in her system in waves thinks to herself.

** OH SHIT.  
**

* * *

**A/N **  
**OK Imma be honest, I'm not real sure how this is gonna go between the girls so it might take me a day or 4 to get this down.**  
**So i'm gonna apologise now if it takes me bit to get it to you all but I REALLY don't want to screw it up.**  
**As allways the follows/favorites and reviews are friggin awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**  
**I don't live on KUDOS, but it's REAL fukin nice to get them.**  
** so thanx for all the PROPS, they do a body good**  
**on with the show.  
**

* * *

**Oh Shit Part 6**

Santana and Rachel sat at that table and talked for 5 hours,they talked about everything that came to mind.  
Santana had asked Rachel's forgiveness at least 10 times.

All the **GIRLZ **had made a visit or two to the table during the night and Rachel had introduced Santana to them all with the same thing.

_Tia,This is Santana Lopez she is my friend and we are just going to forget the past and start here tonight..OK?  
_  
Looking at Santana with... not hate any longer but still a bit wary Tia replied.._Yes Momma, if you can forgive her I guess we can give her a chance,But if she hurts you again imma fuck her up! _Then Tia turns to look directly at Santana and says.._Momma's givin us all forgiveness and a future so if you hurt her in any way now that you know who she is.  
I won't be able to stop all of the **GIRLZ** and one of them will get you ,even Momma can't watch all of us all of the time.  
The only reason you and you're little school friends are'nt allready dead is due to the fact that not a one of us want's to make Momma sad.  
She 's saved us all from one thing or another and forgiven us for or pasts, so we will give you this **ONE** chance, but the loyalty to Momma is strong with our little family so this **IS** you're one-and-only chance... so **DONT FUCK IT UP!**  
_  
Then Tia bent down and kissed Rachel's cheek and went over to join her girlfriend at the counter.

As the night went on the rest of the** GIRLZ** came by one or two at a time and said basically the same thing ,a few more forcefully than others but the message was the same ._Rachel saved us all so if you hurt her - **WE** hurt **YOU**._

Santana was caught off guard when Becky came over and litarally climbed right on top of Rachel and hung on her every word for at least two full hours before Rachel saw it was getting a bit late and raised her hand and waved at the biggest man Santana had ever seen ,he was at least 6 and 1/2 feet tall,and looked like a weightlifter.A real mountian of a man and when he came over Rachel told him it was time for BB to hit the sack.

Apon hearing this Becky kissed Rachel goodnight and crawled up the man like a cat up a tree,(it was cute Santana thought).As he was walking off with the girl wrapped around him like a sweater she turned and said _Night Sanny._

Santana was surprised that Becky knew who she was seeing as how she was not wearing her cheer-gear,but quickly replied _g'night Becks._

Rachel smiled at this and said to Santana .._You know she's going to tell Sue that she saw you here tonight right?_

Santana just nodded saying.._That's fine Sue knows that I love the little one and would never hurt her,Becks is one of us, and she gets the same treatment from me as the rest of the Cheerios at school._ (under orders from Sue..Show NO favoratism).Santana gives a little chuckle and finishes her thought out loud.._Yeah right, she gets treated like a queen by all of us and I would'nt have it any other way,we all love her._(small smile).

_So the **LIMA HEIGHT ADJACENT** bitch from the **WRONG SIDE OF THE TRACKS** has a heart after all huh? _Rachel says with a smile so Santana knows she's kidding.

Santana looks at Rachel with an odd look.._Yeah I don't think I'll be using that little threat any more she says.  
It seems like you might have been laughing at me for years seeing as how you knew it was a bunch of bull-shit.  
_  
Rachel looks at Santana with a look that says yeah that's exactly how she's thought of all the threats that have been thrown at her over the years, but all she says is.  
_It has been a little hard not hurting a few of my fellow students,especially Quinn for starting the slushie facial thing.I really wanted to hurt her when she did that but I knew if all the jocks and cheerios knew the real me my life would have been even harder, having to watch my back for violence instead of just all the insults and shit._  
_The jocks and Cheerios would have been lining up just to take a shot at me and earn yourselves a name.I would have spent all my time beating the shit out of you,and not learning and singing like I wanted._  
_The insults and an occasional slushie are a fair trade as far as I'm concerned_.(gives a small grimace).

Santana looks at Rachel with newfound respect and replies,_I don't think I could have been so lenient,I would have attacked the first person to insult me._ _When I am a bitch to people they show fear, and fear is what works for me.  
The cheerio uniform and the super attitude keep the pleebs away, so once I found thats all it took .I got real good at being a bitch real fast.  
_  
Giving Rachel a sideways look Santana added,_But you were **NEVER** afraid of me were you?,that's why you had no problem getting right up into my face and giving as good as you got from me.  
_  
Rachel just laughes softly and looking directly into Santana's eyes says,_**NO **I was never afraid of you Santana Lopez, **HBIC** of McKinley High.  
You never caused fear in me..curiosity sometimes but **NEVER** fear.  
_  
Santana just nodded in understanding and decided it was time to ask Rachel the question that had been bugging the shit out of her all night.  
_Why did'nt you just kick **MY** ass and put an end to all the shit i gave you?  
_  
Rachel apon hearing this lets out a sharp bark of laughter and says.  
_**THAT"S **an easy thing to answer..You never slushied me once,You never physically threatened me and mostly.. Brittany asked me not to.  
_  
Santana was shocked by this..._Britt asked **YOU** not to hurt **ME**? Britt knows about(waving her hands around)all this?How much does Brittany know? Does she know how dangerous you and you're little family here are? **WHY** has'nt she ever said anything to me? _Santana asked Rachel all in one long breath.

Rachel,looking at Santana now with a look of embarrasment ,_She knows, and because I asked her not to tell,So you need to let me talk to her first before you go getting all wound up and start peppering her with questions and accusations ..OK?  
_  
Santana is at first a little pissed off, but then she starts to think about it and she realises that if the situation were reversed she would keep Rachel's secret as well, so she knows she can't get mad at Britt for keeping a promise to Rachel,Santana gives a frustrated huff and tells Rachel.  
_ I see why she Kept it from me but it still stings a little_(frown).

Rachel just pats Santana's arm lightly and says ,_I know but it was a necessary promise I made Britt give me, if she had told you I could'nt trust that you would'nt try to use it against me and then word would have gotten back to the **GIRLZ** and you're life as you knew it would have been over,they can be vicious, and if they ever turned their **IRE** on you it would have been bad for you like you would'nt believe.  
_  
Santana, glancing around at the 3 **GIRLZ** that are listening to this conversation, sees them all nodding their heads and smirking absolutely **EVIL** smirks and thinks to herself that Rachel was actually protecting her. And she's not sure she deserves it.  
After talking to Rachel away from school in her own element. Santana is starting to think that Rachel the Diva is more of an act than the real girl, and Santana likes **THIS** Rachel ..she likes her a **WHOLE **lot.

_So are you seeing one of the **GIRLZ** or maybe the giant that took Becky home? _Santana asks Rachel.

Rachel laughs a little laugh and says. _No we have a pact that I won't date any of the **GIRLZ**, as that might cause favoratism and it might cause friction within the family and no matter how attractive I find them **ALL** in thier own ways, the pain to the whole is **NOT** worth the pleasure to the two._  
(As Rachel says this the others all nod and grunt their agreement) _And the giant as you so tactfully called him is my friend,he's **VERY** protective of us all, so just don't attempt to hurt any of the **GIRLZ** and ZUES will leave you alone_.

So Santana decides it's time to ask the question she's been edging towards ever since she saw Rachel singing tonight_..Will you go out on a date with me?_ she asks nervously looking all around her to see how the **GIRLZ **still at the table react to her query.

Seeing a couple of shrugs and a silent nod from the **GIRLZ** Rachel is just about to answer Santana when she hears from the balcony above her.._ Sannies nice ,you should give her a chance Momma!  
_  
Rachel looks up to see Becky hanging over the balcony with Zues behind her saying _The little scamp got away from me_, he shrugs a little, looking slightly embarrassed and throws Becky over his shoulder with her giggling and him mumbling something about her knowing all his tricks.

All the Girls laugh and Rachel giggles..Then looking directly at Santana with a smile she says..**_OH Shit.  
_**

* * *

**_A/N  
Date night ?or Monday at school?  
First answer I get is what happens next  
PCE  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**  
** I had a few more Monday's than Date Night but a deal is a deal and as TESS was first ..Date Night wins...Here you go Tess... :-)  
**

* * *

**Oh Shit part 7**

Santana had never been on a date before..Yeah I know it's hard to believe, but her and Britt had never dated, they had experimented a few times but dating was never in the cards for them,Britt loved men too much and Santana only fucked boys to get something out of it,She's high enough up the food chain now so she does'nt need to sleep with anyone she does'nt want to anymore, so when Britt had asked that they just be friends now that she had Artie ,Santana was just fine with it.

She would allways love Brittany but she was never** IN **love with her, and they both knew they were far better off as BFFs.

As she was getting ready for her date she had been getting more and more nervous, She knew she looked good so that was'nt a problem, but now that the hour was closing in on her she was starting to overthink what Rachel would like.  
Two weeks ago she would have had no problem thinking a romantic dinner and a movie with a kiss at the door was the perfect date in Rachel's mind.  
Now that Santanna had glimpsed a piece of Rachel's real self, she had absolutely no idea what the Diva/Rocker chick/Biker/kick my ass without breaking a sweat girl would consider a fun date and she was starting to freak out about it a little, so she did the only thing she could think of...she called Brittany and asked for help.

The first thing Brittany said to Santana when she entered the house was ._You better not do this if you think you might end up hurting Rachel,I love you you know and I don't want you to die,And if you hurt Rachel away from school where she gave us all a pass, the **GIRLZ** will hunt you down and they will hurt you real bad.  
_  
This was Santana's opening to question Britt about how much she knew of Rachel's other life away from school so she did'nt waste a second of it.  
_How do you know what the **GIRLZ** will do Britt? and how do you even know that they are called the G**IRLZ**? _Santanna asked.

Brittany looked like she was going to cry as she sobbed out ._**OH NO** I promised I would'nt tell,Rachel is going to hate me now._

Santana could put up with a lot of shit in her life but seeing Brittany cry was the only thing that she would just **NOT** stand for.  
_NO, no Britt, it's OK, Rachel told me all about how you had to keep her secret so it's all going to be OK_.She said as she was pulling out her phone and calling Rachel.

_Hello?  
_ _Rachel, you need to reassure BrittBritt that I know all about you now please_(as she handed the phone quickly to Brittany).

_Rachel i'm sooo sorry, it just slipped out, I didnt mean to let you're secret out Brittany whined into the phone_ (as she was starting to hyperventilate) _please don't tell the **GIRLZ**, I don't want Sanni to get hurt!  
_  
_Britt..Britt..**BRITT**!_ Rachel yelled into the phone, trying to get the blondes 's attention.  
_It's OK Brittany, Santana knows all about me now she was at the **BOX** last night and she met all the **GIRLZ** so everything is going to be fine.  
_  
And Brittany being Brittany, this was all she needed to hear so she said.  
_OK then, bye Rachel _and hung up the phone..Turning to Santana she asked Why she did'nt just say that in the first place instead of scaring her that way.

Santana having had years to learn how to speak Brittany just shook her head a little saying _I'm sorry Britt I was'nt thinking clearly I was just worrying about this date tonight and instead of telling you that first,I scared you, and for that I'm sorry_(grins).

_So you went to Rachel's show then?_ Brittany asked Santana.  
_Did you see Rachel rock out? She's fantastic isnt she? And did you know that the bar was hers? And OH..I have soo much to tell you, now that I know Rachel is OK with it_(Smiles like ONLY Brittany can smile).

Brittany shoved Santana down on the bed saying .._But first things first,You asked Rachel out on a date huh?  
What did you have in mind for the date?  
It can NOT be anything lame like Breadstiks you know.  
Rachel does'nt like Breadstiks.  
They don't serve anything vegan so you're going to have to do better than that.  
You need to bring her to that nice Italian place and to a good movie ,not one of you're silly SciFi movies.  
Better yet, you need to take her to a show.  
She likes plays ,take her to a nice play then out to dinner.  
You just can **NOT** dress like you normally do,you need to dress up nice.  
That blue dress you have will do but I'll have to call Quinn to get you a nice jacket.  
We need to get the tickets for a good show.  
You need to call Kurt right now and get him over here..And be nice to him.  
_  
Santana was stunned by how thorough Britt was being with all of this, she had just rattled off at least 10 things that Santana would have never thought of.  
She huffed a little and grabbing her phone she called Kurt.

Rachel was wearing her very best dress when Santana picked her up for their date, she had her hair up in a nice bun, with six inch heels on.

Santana upon seeing Rachel at her door for the first time that night started to salivate a little.  
Rachel looked good enough to eat,She had allways known the little Diva was a pretty girl, but standing in front of her now was a stunningly beautiful **WOMAN.**  
And Santana, knowing a little bit more about the girl she used to ridicule, made a promise to herself right then and there that she would never make the mistake again of thinking Rachel Berry was anything but fine.

As Santana handed Rachel the yellow lilly and held out her hand to lead her to the **LIMO** she had gotten for the evening she knew she would have to be on her **A-Game** tonight,After opening the door and setting Rachel into the plush seat she raced around and got in the other side and tapped the front seat.  
The driver nodded his head and putting up the devider he started to drive to their destination.

Rachel asked Santana where they were going but Santana just smiled and said _uhuh it's a surprise_,then she opened a bottle of red wine and handing a glass to Rachel saying, _Heres to tonight ,may it be the first of many_.

Rachel giggled and said,_Oh My, you really are trying to impress me tonight are'nt you?(_Santana blushed just a touch)

As they drank in a comfortable silence with both girls just checking each other out seriptitiously during the drive, the driver had a smile on his face having been briefed by none other than Mr. Berry himself, his very generous boss.  
He knew it would be a **VERY** safe night for the two highly protected girls, with at least five cars and two motorcycles following them from what he could tell,at a distance of course but he was trained to spot a tail so he could even tell you who was driving the vehicles and Tia had asked him not try to ditch the tail as they were just protecting their own.

Rachel had decided to leave the Diva at home tonight and to just have fun on her date with Santana, so there was no whining about not liking surprises or bugging the girl about where they were going,she just sipped her wine and talked softly to Santana for the entire ride to wherever it was the Latina had chosen to take her.  
She was a little surprised when Santana covered her eyes for the last few miles of the drive, but having her eyes covered by the soft hands of the girl now sitting **VERY **close to her was pleasant, and gave her little chills, so she enjoyed it while it lasted and laughing softly asking Santana if this was how she allways treated her dates?

Santana softly replied _I wouldnt know, you are my first date.  
_  
Rachel was shocked,_Really? Every boy and most of the girls I know would kill to take you on a date and I am you're first?_  
That's when Rachel got a bit impulsive and pushing herself forward she went to kiss Santana on the cheek just as the Cheerio turned to look at her and got the corner of her mouth instead.  
_OOOPS, That was'nt supposed to happen untill the end of the date_. Rachel said as she blushed a bright red.

Santana just laughed a little and replied,_OK then, we'll just call that a little preview of things to come.  
We are here now anyways so you can look now._she said as she removed her hands from Rachels eyes.

Rachel at first just kept looking into Santana's eyes then as she slowly turned her head to the window to see where they were, she let out a little squeel and hugged the girl next to her real tight saying.  
_I can not believe you found a showing of **WICKED** without having to go all the way to New York. OH this is wonderful, thank you Sann I believe this is going to be the best date **EVER **_as she started bouncing in her seat.

Santana knew she would have to give Britt and Kurt a giant Thank You as she thought to hereself...**SCORE.  
**  
Rachel looking first at the huge Marquee in front of her with **WICKED** in green glowing neon and then at Santana thought to herself.  
I might just be in trouble here...Oh Shit.

**A/N**  
**I needed to break it here for the rest of the night to flow smoothly I will try to post soon.**  
**PCE**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**  
**I had a crash that took out my puter,gots me a newbee now so hopefully that won't happen again.**  
**There's one character in the show that's allways been treated like shit,The end of this chapter and the start of the next is for him/her.**

* * *

**Oh Shit part 8**

Santana was not what she considered a play liking type of gal,But that was one of the most enjoyable evenings she could ever remember having.

Sitting in the dark holding Rachel's hand and watching **WICKED** was just fantastic,It gave her feelings of fuzzyness and joy that she did NOT think she was capable of having.  
The play was funny and exiting and having Rachel squeeze her hand at all the saddest parts made her realise that it was'nt just an itch she needed to scratch with the Diva, it was deeper than that (It was sick,these feelings she was having). She was starting to think that she would never be able to let Rachel go and it scared her a little ..but it exited her even more.  
So as they were leaving the theatre Santana leaned in and stole a kiss from Rachel.

(Giggling) _Santana Lopez you behave yourself_.  
_No._  
_Haha OK...Soooo?_  
_We're not done yet young lady,I've made reservations at a little place for supper_,Santana said as she opened the Limo door for Rachel.

Rachel sat down and thought to herself that maybe..just maybe Santana was not the bitch that she had made herself out to be,she still was'nt 100% positive that the Latina was beeing sincere and not just pretending.  
Rachel was an extremely good judge of people but for some reason Santana had allways been exempt from the laser like focus of Rachel's perception of people,She's just out of reach of Rachel making that call, so Santana will get the same treatment as everyone Rachel has ever met (she sees the good untill she sees the bad).

As Santana pulls the chair out for Rachel,The singer looks around the little Italian place and sees it's not a little place at all,It's got to be the nicest place that Rachel has ever eatin in and she's been to New York...**TWICE**.  
Heavy mohogony pillars line walls of oak,good but not blaring lighting and a huge picture window behind Santana with a view of a beautifull park giving her a frame,like a painting.

_It's wonderfull San._  
_Thank you Rachel,I looked hard to find a place with a large selection of Vegan dishes._  
_Well It's perfect._  
Santana felt a strong sense of pride that she had found this place without any help from Britt or Kurt.

Rachel knew the exact moment she was spotted by Lilly,the Moll got all exited and grabbing her phone started pounding out a phone number that Rachel knew was going to cause trouble.  
Laughing a little inside, Rachel just shrugged and continued her conversation with Santana ,forgetting all about the silly little rat that was talking in a hushed voice and shifting her eyes continually from the door to Rachel and back.

After what seemed like no time at all (she was enjoying herself) Rachel saw two black vans pull up to the lot behind Santana through the large window,both doors sliding open and three large men getting out of each van with bats and one was even (unbelievably) holding a sword.

Rachel knew they would never reach the door but she prepared herself just in case.

Even before the doors to the cars holding the **GIRLZ** could open, a blur came from the darkness and the two pulling up the rear fell down without a sound,before they hit the ground both drivers still sitting in the vans slumped over the wheel with an allmost silent pwip,pwip.  
Four left, and just as they started to turn around to locate the sound of the horn one head had fallen on, the moron with the sword made a gurgling sound and no longer holding said sword fell over at the same time as the two in front of him dropped to the ground.  
The defender spun around one last time and the last of the black clad man fell silently to the ground.  
The Camo wearing blur ran right up to the window that faced Rachel and stopped...Then bowed deeply lifted the mask and winked.

Rachel could'nt help herself,she broke out into laughter and excusing herself from Santana for a moment ran outside and high fiveing the little demon said two words..._**DEBT PAID**_.

As the blur pulled the mask back down and ran off laughing Rachel yelled... _**DON'T HURT THEM TOO BADLY**_!

Santana turned around to look out the window with the rest of the diner patrons just in time to see the last of the goons beeing tossed into the vans, and as the doors were sliding shut the vans we're half way out of the lot before Rachel had even gotten back in the resturaunt.

Rachel walked up to a stunned and now deathly pale Milly and slapped her across the face saying .._one hour,if you're still in this state_ _in one hour_ ...before the threat(promise) was even finished the blonde moll was running out of the door to her car.

Rachel sat back down at the table with a flustered and extremely turned on Santana.  
_OK, now we're were we?_

With coal black eyes Santana grabbed Rachel's hand, and as she started pulling her towards the doorway all she could get out was..._OH SHIT!_

* * *

**A/N 2**  
** I know you hate my ass right now.**  
**A big fat assed KUDOS if you know who the BLUR is.**  
**HAHAHA Monday morning at school should be...interesting.**  
**PCE**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**  
** A big fatassed KUDOS to QuintanaNuffSaid for guessing it first.**  
**I thought I was a bit sneakier with the clue,LoL  
**

* * *

**Oh Shit part 9**

The first thing Rachel did on monday morning was to get her phone to make a few calls,Well not the first thing.  
The first thing she did when she rolled over and bumped into a naked Santana Lopez was crawl all over the sleeping girl.

**45 minutes later  
**  
Rachel not needing her elliptical this morning :-), got her phone to make 2 important calls while telling San to call Quinn and tell her to stay home from school today.  
When Santana asked why, Rachel told her it was very important that Quinn was not at school today and she would explain it all on the way.  
As Brittany was never really mean to anyone,it was OK for her to go, but under no circumstance was Quinn to be there today.

Rachel called Noah and asked him to get Finn and take a skip day today,_Do whatever you need to Noah just don't let Finn go to school today and you need to stay away as well,just to be safe you need to gather up you're baby-momma and bring her with the two of you._  
Puck knew Rachel was serious when she told him to get ahold of Tia and tell her to put the GIRLZ on alert for trouble today. (just in case).

After explaining on the way to school what was most likely going to happen today Rachel kissed Santana once before jumping out of the car and running into school to find Sue and warn her to keep Becky in her office for a couple of hours this morning.

Looking at Rachel with her hand still grasping tightly to her head cheerleaders, Sue just laughed saying,_ I thought the shiverings on my web sounded like you the other night._  
Rachel grinned and said,_I'm going to have to keep Santana with me,so do you think you can get by without her for a day?_  
Sue smiled her crooked smile and replied,_One day, I want this done today._  
_Football practice is second period so I have a good feeling it will be over in less than a day_.  
Rachel said, as she led Santana out of the office.

* * *

It was 12 minutes after 9am when Azimio Adams and David Karofski made the biggest mistake of their lives,the other 14 boys on the practice field were just as stupid but I don't know (or really care) what all their names are,suffice it to say that this is the day coach Beiste decided that there would be no football this year at McKinley High.

Jacob Ben Israel walked out onto the field towards the jocks with one thought on his mind...**FREEDOM**.  
He was free from the debt of honor he owed to Rachel and for the first time in 6 long assed years he didnt have to be the nerdy little Jewboy that let the jocks and the Cheerios make fun of him and treat him like shit...**FREEDOM**.  
He was free to be his own man now,No more hiding in the AV room ,No more ducking slushies,No more fake stalking his godess..**FREEDOM**.  
With Rachel's last words of "Don't hurt them too badly" on his mind and that nasty fucking afro gone,J.B.I. walked on the field wearing jeans a tank a beanie and a grin...**FREEDOM**.

Az got out _**HEY JE**_...before Jacob hit him in the chest with both hands and slammed him into the goalpost,cracking his helmet and knocking his ass out cold,as he was slumping to the ground the mossad trained assasin ran towards Karofski,and punched him right in the cup,As Dave fell to his knees,the sound of the cup breaking with a sickening snap, Jacob kicked him on the side of his helmet literally knocking the now unconsious jock a good 10 feet to the side...**FREEDOM**.

After a second or two of stunned silence the whole team roared and headed towards Jacob.  
Gearing up to end his worthless ass,running full tilt,screaming at the top of their lungs they reached the pasty faced little rat bastard..

Jacob Ben Israel tore through them like a lawn-mower through a bed of roses..laughing his head off as he put down one after the other in a dance of destruction...**FREEDOM**.

When it was over there was not one jock on his feet.  
J.B. looked to the stands to see Rachel and Santana sitting on the risers surrounded by the **GLEE **club and every nerd,dweeb,shy person and geek in the school looking on in totall shock at what they had just seen.

Rachel stood up and blowing J.B. a kiss,bowed to him.

Jacob blushed just a hair from the praise of the Diva and as he returned her bow with a salute, the stands broke out in a scream of joy ,all running down to congratulate the new hero of this fucking dump for finally doing what they had been unable or just plain afraid to do.

As the crowd reached him all Jacob Ben Israel could think was...**FREEEEDOOOMMMM!.  
**

* * *

Rachel led Santana off the field, waiting for the shock of what the Latina had just seen to wear off before she told her what she, as well as Noah and Finn were going to have to do to get and stay off of Jacobs hit list_,I'll talk to him first but all four of you are going to have to apologise for the mistreatment of the last few years,and you're going to have to mean it,because his lie detector is allmost as good as mine and if he sees any of you being fake or insincere in you're apology he's going to be pissed and more than likely he'll kick you're ass as well...And I WILL NOT STOP HIM. so you really need to mean it.  
_  
Santana had treated the boy like shit but had never personally hit or slushied him, and now that she knew the Rachel stalking thing was an act, she had no problem with the AV geek, but she knew of at least two occasions that Quinn had slushied him and shoved him into a locker,Puck was gonna take a whipping there was no way around that, he had been mean to Jacob for as long as he's known him,Finn was actually on a sort of friendly, nodding in the halls type of basis with the Jew so Santana was not really sure how that would turn out.

Then having a thought,Santana let out a bark of laughter,causing Rachel to look at her curiously with a question in her eyes.

_Do you know how many Cheerios are gonna try to nail that boy down now?_Santana said.

Rachel just looked at her for a second then doubled over in laughter saying _OH GOD that is FUNNY the whole squad is going to be chasing him like dogs in heat hahahahaha.  
_  
Santana laughing said _,You mean Bitches in heat.  
_

* * *

It took untill 7nth period before Rachel could finally get a moment with Jacob,she thought it was funny how one day he was considered the very bottom of the pole and completely untouchable and then after just one ass beating (OK, one extremely well recorded and now U-Tube posted ass beating) Jacob was now **THE** man to get.  
Every Cheerio in the school were following him around trying to get their claws into him.

_You love it_,Rachel said.

_I do,I really do but you know very well that It's all fake,not a one of these girls would even look at me yesterday exept to sneer at me._  
_And I'm not sure if I like this new found popularity,I can't believe I'm saying this but after six years of putting on an act. I dont remember what beeing J.B. feels like anymore,J.B. _said sadly.

Felling partially responsible Rachel kissed The boy(man?) on his cheek saying_ I am sorry for putting you through this,At first I thought it was funny how you decided to pay you're debt but for the last three years now I've been telling you to just knock a few heads but noooo you just had to let them treat you that way just to prove a point to me.  
_  
_I know,It's just that I actually started to enjoy the fact that by acting like a totall dweeb I could dissaper from the scene for entire days and no one would think twice about invisable is like a drug,one I'm not sure I want to give up_. Jacob replied.

So does this mean my shadow is gone now? Rachel asked Jacob with a grin.

_ha,For a while at least,I dont think it would look good,me shadowing you while being shadowed by a bevy being followed by said bevy's boyfriends.  
You know I will allways worship the ground you walk on,but for a little while at least I think it would be best if you got another to watch you're six.J.B.I._said with a small smile.

At this Santana stepped up saying,_I know I've treated you like shit, but now that I know you were Rachel's own Secret Service I would like to apologise for my actions,but in my defense you put on one hell of an act.  
_  
_HeeHee Come on San it's time for GLEE,Jacob when you get all you're ducks in a row we will get together at the house for lunch and talk,Daddy misses his chess game with you he says Dad just is'nt a challenge and it's been over a month since you've stopped by._  
Rachel said as she crooked her arm into Santana's and led her off.

_Yes Rachel_,Jacob said with a wistfull voice as the one true love of his life walked away from him.

As soon as Rachel and Santana started walking away, 5 Cheerleaders,2 skanks and 4 nerd girls pounced on the self proclaimed  
**King Of The Nerds **like he was a doughnut in a cop-shop.

Glancing back and winking at Jacob,Rachel smiled,laughing softly she nudged Santana to look saying,_I don't think he's going to miss his old self to much.  
_

* * *

**A/N 2**  
**That was my tribute to Jacob Ben Israel,who the show treats like shit...Shalome Jacob.  
**  
**A/N 3**  
**This chapter was just self gratification,100% filler I know but it still just pisses me off how badly they treat him.**  
**No more filler now..It's R&S forever.**

cookie if you find the purposfull inconsistancy


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N  
Forgive the long delay.  
**

* * *

**Oh Shit part 10**

It was less than 3 minutes after Santana walked Rachel to her first class of the next day at school when Quinn and Brittany cornered the Latina in the Cheerios locker room yelling at the others to _**GET OUT!  
**_  
As the last of the girls left the room Quinn reached over and locking the door ,looked at Santana and started plying her with questions rapidfire.

_What the Fuck San?_  
_Are you and Rachel a couple now?_  
_You do remember what happened last week right?_  
_That big bitch is gonna kill you,you know._  
_How are Britt and I supposed to act around the DIVA now?_  
_And what the fuck do we call her.  
_  
_Hi Sanni, I'm confused,what's going on?_ Brittany asked Santana with a puzzled look on her face.  
_Do I still have to keep Rachel's secret? or does everybody know now that she is not what they thought?  
_  
?, Quinn looked at Brittany,_What do you mean Britt? What do you know about Rachel?  
_  
_Calm down Quinn_,Santana said grabbing her arm and steering her to a bench to sit.  
_I'll explain everything just give me a moment to get my thoughts in order._ _BrittBritt you just sit next to Quinn and keep her company ok?  
_  
_Sure Sanni I know It's a shock for Quinn to find out you love Rache..:-)  
_  
_**LOVE!** You love manh...er..Rachel?  
_  
_Yes Quinn, I think maybe I do love her, I know this comes as a bit of a surprise but after the last few days of being with her, I do think it is love._  
Santana said to Quinn with a serious look on her face.

_OK, now I know I've been a little preoccupied with the baby and all, but would you care to explain to me how you went from hating Rachel to loving her in such a short amount of time?_

_Oh come on Quinn,even your not that stupid, you must know that for me to spend that much effort hating Rachel there had to be ulterior motives behind it,After all we were all sort of friends untill we hit puberty,it was only then that we started calling her all the names and treating her like shit.  
_  
_I knew all the time..I tried to tell you a few times but you would never listen to me_..said Brittany.

_Yes you did Britt, and I'm sorry about that now ,you were right,you allways seem to be right about these things_,Santana replied to the smiling cheerio.

_Well damn_, Quinn said, _I knew there was something there, but I allways thought you were just jealous of her talent and the fact that she would get out of this fucking town someday while we were all stuck here untill we died of boredom.  
_  
_Hahahaha_..laughing hard, Santana caught her breath and said ._Yeah I figured that was about the size of things mysel, but after spending the last few days in Rachel's constant company and seeing her away from school...and us. It did'nt take me very long at all to realise it was'nt jealousy or hate or even just general dislike of Rachel it was me being my normal repressed stupid assed self,My fear cost me Britt.I'm not going to let anything cost me Rachel,I'll go Lima Heights Adjacent like you could never fucking imagine on anyone that so much as causes one tear of anything but happiness to fall from her eyes.  
_  
Seeing this, Brittany smiles a big smile saying, _I'm so happy for you Sann,you can be happy with Rachel and I get to have my best friend back.  
_Grabbing Santana up in a bear hug Brittany says_...I got your back.  
_  
Quinn, not understand completely the extreme turnaround Santana had had over Rachel nonetheless was still part of the Trinity, so if Santana loved Rachel then Quinn would do her damndest to back the girl, so all she had left to say was.._As allways Sann ..I Got Your Back.  
_  
Santana ,hearing both Brittany and Quinn say this, got a lump in her chest, allmost to big to breathe, but after just a second or two to get herself together she grabbed Quinn and Britt in a large 3 person bear hug and said.. _Thank you both I would hate to lose either of your friendships, so thank you.  
_

_Good morning Short Stack,I hear a rumer that you and a certian fiery Latina are on more than friendly terms now,Is this true and if so how could you not have told meeeee? _said a smiling Kurt to Rachel as she walked into her first class of the day.

_Good morning to you as well Kurt, How am I today? I am fine, and how are you doing today? _Rachel replied with a large smile on her face, knowing how much the boy loved his gossip and not being in the loop on a piece of gossip like this must have been driving him crazy.

Huffing a bit ,_Kurt said, Fine..How are you this morning Rae? how was your weekend? did you hear what happened with Jacob yesterday?...OK now tell me, what is this with you and the Devil child? Is it true? is she blackmailing you somehow? no that's not it you would'nt let her do that, so tell me Rachel **WHAT** is going on beetween the two of you?  
_  
Sigh.._Santana and I have come to an understanding,I'm sorry you were'nt the first to know but it's been a bit fast and there just has not been enough time yet to clue everyone in on the inner workings of Rachel Berry's lfe_.  
The Diva said with a frustrated voice.._I know you are my besty, but this ..Whatever it is beetween Santana and I is still a bit too new to be yelling anything from the rooftops_.  
_**OH MY GOD!,** You like her..You like her a **LOT**_,Kurt allmost squeeled with delight.._Comon Rachel dear... spill._

By the time Rachel and Santana walked into **GLEE** that afternoon it was all over the school that something was different between the two of them.  
The rest of the kids in school and the faculty saw that the Cheerios and the Jocks were all very polite to the singer today and Santana allmost never left her side during classes they shared and she would be waiting outside of Rachels room of the ones they didnt,She treated the Diva with respect, and what allmost seemed to the stunned masses with more than a small amount of affection,so by the end of the day everyone exept the few that knew the score were wondering just what evil plan the Latina was enacting on the trusting Rachel, thinking it must really be an awefull one if the Latina had gotten the Cheerios and the jocks involved.

What no one besides the Jocks and the Cheerios knew, was that Sue had called an emergency meeting and warned them all on pain of her unrelenting rath that for now untill the end of time Rachel Berry was on the untouchable list and was to be treated with the utmost even a whisper was heard about the Striesand wannabe, she would make their life a living hell.  
She gave no reason why, but everyone at that meeting knew when you got on Sue Sylvester's shit list your life as a popular, or even tolerable entity at this school over.  
So silently, they all agreed that it must be one hell of a good reason or the coach was planning a massive fall for the singer,either way it did'nt really matter..from that moment on Rachel Berry's life at school would be a very pleasant life.

Hearing this Santana just smiled, having been there to see Rachel hurt the ones that had hurt Becky, she knew exactly **WHY** Sue had become a Berry Fan allmost overnight, allthough thinking about it she was starting to wonder if the Coach had not been one all allong seeing as how she seemed to have no problem at all letting Becky spend the weekend at a bar with Rachel with only three spies on hand,  
Glancing at the Cheerio mastermind Santana was only a little surprised then to see her wink at her as she walked past to leave the room.

So walking into the Glee room holding hands,Rachel and Santana only stunned a few of the kids.

Brittany and Tina were smiling along with Mike and Kurt,Mercedes was grinning like she knew something,having grilled Kurt until he broke.  
Quinn was her normal bored seeming self and Sam sitting beside her tried to emulate her nonchalance.

Only the GLEE teacher and Finn were really caught off guard.

Shuester, allready worried that the Diva had a little too much power over the future prospects of the club, could only shrug knowing that without Rachel's talent for both song and organisation the GLEE club would not be where it is today,having just won regionals and on the way to Nationals,after all he was'nt completely delusional,so he smiled and said, _have a seat girls lets get the day started_.

Finn on the other hand didnt take it as hard as the kids might have thought,he sat down in his spot wondering for the millionth time just how he had gone from Rachel's Leading Man to "Just friends" having broke it off with Rachel yet again he just assumed that the Girl would continue to pursue him untill he gave in and accepted her back,Being smarter than everybody thought he was, he looked at the two of them sitting together holding hands and wispering in each others ear,Finn knew it was over this time,Rachel had found someone other than him to fawn over, and of all the people it could be it just had to be Santana, he knew without a doubt that she would **NEVER** let him near Rachel again,so accepting this new dynamic was his only alternative he did'nt find it all that hard to do as he sat down and smiled at the Diva,turned to the Latina and said.._Be good to her.  
_  
Santana was allmost knocked out of her seat by that, she had expected Finn to go absolutely ape shit when he saw they were together,instead she just nodded to Finn with sincerity and said... _You can bet your ass I will.  
_  
Rachel,seeing this transaction looked at Finn and mouthed.. Thank You Finn.

Both Rachel and Santana knew they would have a lot of questions after GLEE got over today, but with a tight squeeze of their connected hands and a sly look at each other they knew they would handle it.

**A/N**  
** Not sure where to go from here..it seems like a good ending/beginning.**  
**I might revisit this. but for now at least I think this is...**

**THE END.**


End file.
